Who Knew
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: this is a song-fic with Sasuke and Naruto using the song Who Knew. Sasuke tells Naruto he'll be with him for ever and ever Sakura says In three years he'll be long gone.


Who Knew

Song- Who Knew by Pink

This is my very first song-fic XD I been wanting to do one since i read my first song-fic in 06

disclamer- i dont own anything except for the plot of the story.

--

_**You took my hand**_

_**You showed me how**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**Uh huh**_

_**That's right**_

_**I took your words**_

_**And I believed**_

_**In everything**_

_**You said to me**_

_**Yeah huh**_

_**That's right**_

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him to the carnival.

"Hey Sasuke will you always be around?" Naruto looked down at his shoes as he asked.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin so that Naruto was looking at him. "Of course I'll always be around."

"Forever and ever?"

"Yes, Forever and ever." Sasuke gave Naruto a rare smile and a kiss.

Naruto grinned. "Okay..." Naruto always believed everything Sasuke said to him so if Sasuke said he was always going to be around forever and ever then it was true.

_**If someone said three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**Cause they're all wrong**_

_**I know better**_

_**Cause you said forever**_

_**And ever**_

_**Who knew**_

_**Remember when we were such fools**_

_**And so convinced and just too cool**_

_**Oh no**_

_**No no**_

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and saw Sai.

"Hey Sai! What ya doing here?" Naruto grinned and walked over to Sai who was painting at the face paint booth.

Sai looked at Naruto. "What does it look like I'm doing Naruto."

"Painting that kids face..."

"Then why did you ask." Sai glared.

"Sorry..Anyway did you get talked into doing this?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. **'Why is it so hard to talk to him.'**

Sai smiled. "No, actually the face paint booth was my idea...What are you doing here?"

Naruto through for a minute. "You know just enjoying the carnival..." Naruto laughed nervously.

Sai sighed. "Your here with my cousin aren't you?"

"Ya...I am he thought it would be a good date..."

"Well you guys are fools thinking that..." Sai put down his brush after he realized he was holding it in his hand and now had paint on his chin.

"Whos the fool now? Plus I think its cool to have a date at the carnival."

Sai laughed. "Of course you would."

(Waiting by the trash can)

"Hey Sasuke..."

Sasuke tensed up and started twitching he knew that voice from anywhere. "Hey Sakura..."

"Sasuke I wanted to let you know something...About Naruto..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She looked up at him. "You do know three years from now he won't be with you...He'll be long gone...With someone else..." While saying the last part she looked over at the face paint booth where Naruto and Sai were.

Sasuke followed her gaze. "You know Sakura if you weren't a girl I would punch you out for that comment."

Sasuke walked over to the face paint booth.

Sakura sadly shook her head.

_**I wish I could touch you again**_

_**I wish I could still call you friend**_

_**I'd give anything**_

_**When someone said count your blessings now**_

_**'fore they're long gone**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how**_

_**I was all wrong**_

_**They knew better**_

_**Still you said forever**_

_**And ever**_

_**Who knew**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

(3 years later)

Sasuke looked at the picture of him and Naruto from when they were at the carnival.Sasuke ran his fingers over Narutos face I wish I could touch you again...I miss you...I'd give anything to call you friend...Or just to be with you." A tear fell from Sasuke's face and fell on Narutos face in the picture.

Sasuke hadn't really thought Sakura would have been right about Naruto being gone in three years...The day after the carnival. Sakura had told him to count his blessings now. He didn't know how wrong he was about everything till Naruto left. Who knew that Sakura knew better.

_**I'll keep you locked in my head**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**Until we**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**And I won't forget you my friend**_

_**What happened**_

_**If someone said three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**Cause they're all wrong and**_

_**That last kiss**_

_**I'll cherish**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**And time makes**_

_**It harder**_

_**I wish I could remember**_

_**But I keep**_

_**Your memory**_

_**You visit me in my sleep**_

_**My darling**_

_**Who knew**_

_**My darling**_

_**My darling**_

_**Who knew**_

Sasuke stood up from his bed. He always had the same dream every night and it always depressed him. It's like Naruto is in his head which is kinda Sasukes fault since he locked him in his head.Until he could see him again. And no matter how much he wanted to at times Sasuke would never, could never forget him or forget what happened.

Sakura saying he'll be long gone, him telling her if you weren't a girl I would punch you out saying that she was all wrong.And most of all Sasuke will always cherish and remember the first time and the last time he kissed Naruto and all the kisses in between. Until they meet again. But as years,months,days,hours, minutes and seconds went by it makes it harder and harder just for Sasuke to find a reason to get out of bed in the morning and find a reason to keep going.

_**My darling**_

_**I miss you**_

_**My darling**_

_**Who knew**_

_**Who knew**_

Naruto looked at his now ex-boyfriend. "I can't stay here darling...not anymore cause i realized something..."

Sai was glaring at him."What that you want to go back to my bastard of a cousin..What does he have that I don't? Huh?"

"Sai I miss Sasuke...And to answer your question he has my heart...Who knew I love Sasuke and not you...Plus Sasuke said forever and ever...You didn't..." Naruto turned on his heel and left smiling to his self.

--

lol the idea popped into my head watching the music video and i had always wanted to do one of these so yay medoes happy dance. i love that fanficiton has spell check

and i bet you weren't expecting Naruto to leave Sasuke i bet you thought Sasuke was gonna leave Naruto.

Please R&R I want to know what you think :)


End file.
